A Christmas Miracle
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Molly sighed and put the test in the bin. She walked out and saw Sherlock looking at her with excited and expecting eyes. "Negative, again." Molly says. Sherlock's face fell visibly, which made Molly feel terrible and she just began to cry. "Molly." Sherlock says softly stepping forward and hugging his wife. tumblr prompt. married Sherlolly.


**This was a tumblr prompt from cumberbabeusa .tumblr **

**Thank you for the prompt, even though it was a pain to write and get correct to where it wasn't awkward. I really did enjoy writing it. Took almost 24 hours, new record for a one-shot :)**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly sighed and put the test in the bin. She walked out and saw Sherlock looking at her with excited and expecting eyes.

"Negative, again." Molly says. Sherlock's face fell visibly, which made Molly feel terrible and she just began to cry.

"Molly." Sherlock says softly stepping forward and hugging his wife.

"I'm sorry. I-I just feel like I'm failing you because you want a child and I can't give one to you." She says subbing into him.

"Molly you are not failing me in any way. And it's not proven that you are unable to conceive, perhaps we are just not doing something right. I've been doing research and it says that taking certain supplements can help the likelihood and increase our chances. I also would like to try some theories of my own-"

"Sherlock my body is not a damn experiment for your 'theories'." She snaps walking away from him and towards the window. Sherlock looks after her, he sighed it made him feel horrible seeing Molly cry after every test came back negative. Since they had got married almost two years ago, they had been discussing children, but up until January, hadn't started trying.

Molly looked out the window, she was doing everything right. Tracking her period, eating right, making sure she was healthy. She had already tried various positions and had been off birth control for a year. She got out her phone and was typed in her Doctor's offices number, but before she could press send, she felt long arms wrap around her middle.

"Sherlock." She says as he turns her around and takes her phone out of her hand, he had started music playing. He took her hands in his and spread her arms out and started dancing slightly. She smiled a bit and then let Sherlock twirl her. She placed a hand on his upper arm, and he placed a hand on her waist and they started dancing. By the middle of it Molly was laughing because they were both terrible at dancing. Sherlock smiles and dips her kissing her nose lightly. Molly smiles and then her phone rings.

"Thank you." Molly says to Sherlock hugging him briefly before answering her phone.

Molly walked into the bedroom and then said,

"Hello?"

"Oh my God Molly what did your test say?" She hears her sister ask.

"It's negative again. What about yours?" Molly ask.

"Oh it was positive. Maybe next time though." Her sister says.

"Look I'd love to chat but I'm going to go talk to my Doctor, to see if he can tell me what's wrong." Molly said.

"The Doctor's going to do nothing but tell you what you already know." Her sister states.

"Well what else am I going to do. It's tomorrow Christmas and I wanted to give him the best Christmas present that I could get him and this time I actually showed symptoms. I threw up a few times yesterday and this morning, and my period is late. But it must be for like stress or I'm getting sick-" Molly begins.

"Okay screw what I just said, go to the doctor's office and see what he says because if those are your warning symptoms then I have no idea why the test was negative." Her sister says.

"Want to meet there?" Molly asks

"No, I've gotta figure out how to surprise Peter with it, but good luck."

~00000000000~

Molly hangs up the phone and turns around to see Sherlock in the doorway.

"Molly, we are going to be late for my mother's Christmas party if we do not begin getting ready soon."

"Um, I actually need to run into work to get something real quick, but I'll be back in a flash okay?" Molly asks.

"Of course." Sherlock says coming up and kissing her lightly on the lips. Molly deepens their kiss and when they separate Sherlock looks at her and says,

"I shall see you later."

"Yeah." Molly says before kissing him again and slipping out of the room

~00000000000000000000000~

"Holmes. Molly Holmes." The secretary calls back. Molly gets up and walks back into a room.

"Now-Molly?" John asks spinning around.

'"John? What-?" Molly asks jumping up.

"Your usual doctor's having a day off so I'm checking on you today. You came here for a pregnancy test?" John asks. Molly blushes and says,

"Yeah, I had all the symptoms, morning sickness, my period's six days late. But the test came out negative so I was talking to my sister and she said that I should go to my doctor's and not trust the drugstore test. Because Sherlock really wants a baby and so do I but we've been trying for over a year and-and-God don't tell him I told you that."

"Molly it's fine, patient doctor confidentiality. I won't tell him a thing." John says. Molly smiles and says,

"Thank you John."

"Anytime, now let's get you all scanned up alright. Now I need you to go and pee in this cup so we can get a urine sample." John says. Molly nods and takes the cup out of the room.

~00000000000000000~

Molly waits in the bed, kicking her legs and texting Sherlock.

_Molly, you are not at the morgue, where are you -SH_

_I'm getting your Christmas present, fine you've caught me. I'm seeing if they have any of what I am planning to get you left in stock before we go back to your Mum's christmas party -M_

John enters the room with a file.

"So the test results came back in-" He said. Molly sat up looking expectantly. John smiles and says,

"Congratulations Molly."

"Oh my god are you for real?" Molly asks.

"Yeah, we ran our test and it came back a perfect and clear positive. While you're here do you want me to run and get an ultrasound technician so we can see how far along you are?" John asks. Molly smiles and says,

"Sure, oh my god I can't believe it." And smiles widely.

~0000000000000000~

Molly puts the little picture in a box and ties it with a string as Sherlock came into the room with a small bag.

"Oo, is that my present?" Molly asks going over to Sherlock and grinning.

"Yes, but you are not allowed to open it until we get to Mummy's and have the gift exchange." He says.

"Can I have a peek?" Molly asks playfully.

"No." Sherlock says holding it above her head, she stands on her tiptoes and pecks his mouth,

"Okay, I got yours too." She says smiling. Sherlock smiled and kissed her before his phone rang. Molly took it out of his pocket and said,

"Molly on Sherlock's phone."

"Molly dear where are you and Sherlock?" Mummy Holmes asks.

"We're coming Mrs. Holmes. I had to run into work for a last minute thing. We're on our way now, in a cab." Molly says and her and Sherlock rush out of the door, after Molly grabs the rest of the presents she had wrapped for the rest of Sherlock's family being invited.

~0000000000000~

Sherlock smiles and wraps his arm around Molly's waist as he talked to his cousin Max and his very pregnant wife Lucy

"And then Lucy went and almost got herself killed by walking down the steps with ice all over them. Thank god the baby was alright." Max said. The waiter walked past holding a tray of wine glasses. Sherlock grabbed two and handed one to Molly, taking a strong sip of his.

Molly looked at the glass, she couldn't drink it, it would hurt the baby, but if she didn't her surprise would be ruined.

"Oh Sherlock, I'm fine. You know how easily I get a bit tipsy, don't want to have to lead early because of inappropriate behavior." Molly said chuckling to herself slightly. Sherlock nodded and said, understandable. And then as the waiter walked past again he places the glass on the tray, just as Mummy Holmes caught sight of them.

"Ahh! My little Sherly! And his beautiful wife you two are stunning together!" She says hugging them both tightly.

"Hello Mummy." Sherlock said.

"Thank you Mrs. Holmes, you look quite stunning yourself." Molly said smiling.

"Oh dear for the millionth time call me Idina." Mummy Holmes said smiling and embracing her again.

"Come with me dear, let's have a drink and have a girl to girl chat." Idina says laughing as she takes Molly by the wrist and walks out.

Once in the large kitchen Idina gets out a not opened bottle of wine, it was one of Molly's favorite ones.

"I got this bottle of wine for you and Sherlock as a gift, but I decided that since you're going to be here tonight, why not crack it open and talk about how everything's going." Idina says opening it and beginning to pour two glasses.

"Oh no, I-I-um I can't-I mean don't want any wine at the moment."

"I insist I bought it for you, my favorite daughter-in-law, and probably my only at the rate Mycroft's going." Idina says laughing and placing a glass in front of her.

"No I really-"

"Oh go on dearie, I won't tell Sherlock that you've had an extra glass." Idina says taking a sip of hers.

"Um, I can't." Molly says.

"Nonsense-wait-what do you mean can't?" Idina asks.

"Um, well this is supposed to be a surprise, Sherlock's Christmas present actually. But well-"

"Oh spit it out dearie!" Idina says.

"I'm pregnant." Molly mutters.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you! Finally you two are getting a move on!" Idina says hugging her.

"Yeah, I went and got tested-professionally at my doctor's-today and I got a picture of an ultrasound and put it in a box and wrapped it up for him." Molly says.

"Oh that's wonderful darling! He's going to love it, well let's start the gift exchange shall we, oh I can't wait!" Idina says finishing her glass of wine and walking out with Molly.

~0000000000~

"Oh Sherlock, you shouldn't have." Mycroft said holding out the offending piece of fabric in front of him.

"He made that himself." Molly says patting Sherlock's knee. Sherlock shrugged and said,

"It was a mess-up. I was practicing and decided to give you that one."

"Thank you brother." Mycroft said dropping it into his assistant's lap. She put it in a box and then there were only two left to open.

"Well what are you waiting for Sherly, open your gift." Max says.

"I would like Molly to open hers first." It was the middle of the Holmes annual Christmas Eve gift exchange, Sherlock and Molly always gave their gifts last, as they sometimes gave away other couple's gifts.

Molly smiles and opens the bag lightly and takes out a small case. She opens it and gasps.

"Oh my God Sherlock. It's beautiful." It was a silver locket that had a picture of a dove and a rose on it. She hugs him smiling and then kisses him. Sherlock kisses her back and then smiles,

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Now open yours!" Idina exclaimed.

"I will Mummy." Sherlock said and then grabbed his box and untied the ribbon and opened it. His breath hitched and he let out a barely audible gasp.

~000000000000000~

Sherlock looked at the picture, it was an ultrasound. From today by the freshness of the ink. He gently lifted it up and noticed writing on the back so he turned it over and in black fine point marker, in Molly's curvy handwriting was a message written in the back.

_Baby Holmes, 8 ½ weeks along._

Sherlock looks up and sees Molly smiling with tears in her eyes, covering her smiling mouth.

"Molly-?" He asks softly.

"I'm pregnant Sherlock." Molly says uncovering her mouth and smiling. Sherlock leans down and places a kiss on her lips. Idina right now was clapping her hands and exclaiming.

"I'm finally gonna have grandbabies!" Mycroft was talking to his assistant, both not looking up from their phones.

When they separated Sherlock smiled and said,

"I love you Molly."

"I know." She says and then laughs before saying, "And I love you too." And they kiss again.


End file.
